Irony part 2
by Ravemaster
Summary: The second part of Garrett's new found companion. Will a terrible tragedy await them? Or will they come out safe?
1. Default Chapter

Irony (Part 2)  
  
"Kid, do you have a name? I can't keep calling you "Kid" everytime I talk to you." Garrett said. "Sorry Mr. Garrett, I can't remember." The kid said frowning. "Fine. Cole then --- and no "buts" get it?" Garrett liked the name, and so did Cole. "Now that 's done, let's get on with business; remember, if you fail this test I shall kill you, no questions asked. I won't be responsible if you get caught or die, you're the one who's willing to do this, get it?" He said with a serious stare at Cole. "Yes, I agree." Cole said with a firm stern voice. "You shall steal at least 5 valuables from the local police station. I will only give you until 11 pm tonight to come up with a plan then you shall have 3 hours to steal them and get out. I'll be waiting in my apartment then. I'm giving you a chance to back out now Cole." "No. I can do this." Cole said showing Garrett a determined face. Garrett knew that there was no way a kid like him would be able to do it but something inside him trusts in Cole's abilities. He went inside the local pub thinking about Cole. Garrett then heard a whisper, which said, "Beware, for a tragic fate awaits your little friend; the wheels of destiny are now turning." Garrett stood silent unable to believe what was said but he couldn't take the chance. If Cole gets caught, he might confess that the one who sent him was Garrett nonetheless. He rushed to the station, being careful not to get caught. He carefully searched every room until he heard the alarm. Could he have been to late and Cole got caught? He didn't take the chance. He heard noises coming from Gormon Truart's office, people talking and shouting. He peeked through the little opening in the room and saw Cole. Cole sure got a lot of valuables and it seems that he was also aiming for the files that store all information about Garrett. He then decided to save Cole. There were 3-4 hammerites in that room and only one of him but there wasn't any time left. The hammerites were calling for more reinforcements. He saw a window then grabbed for a flash bomb then threw it in the room. The guards were startled and blinded. He ran inside the room and grabbed Cole. He ran toward the window then heard a gunshot. He saw that he was bleeding then jumped outside the window. He and Cole fortunately landed on a cushion of leaves. He felt his left arm break then fell into total darkness. He woke up the next day in his apartment. His wounds were bandaged and his left arm in a cast. He saw Cole sleeping in a chair next to him covered in his blood. He decided to leave Cole sleeping there then stood up and put on his clothes. Garrett did not remember what happened to him the night before all he remembered was the sound of the gunshot hitting him. "Mr. Garrett, are you okay? You should be resting right now; you aren't healed very well yet. You might open up your wounds again." Cole was still very groggy but still he was sure of what he was talking about. "What happened to me last night?" "You nearly died sir. Did I pass?" Cole said with enthusiasm. "Humph. I guess you did." He thought about it. Was it the right thing to say? But he guessed it was the only thing he could say to thank Cole. "Really?" Cole asked in excitement. "Yeah, I guess. What really happened to me last night?" "Actually, I should be thanking you sir for saving my life." "You guessed it wrong. I wasn't saving your life. I could care less about it. I was saving myself 'cause I was not taking any chances of you blowing my cover." "Okay. I guess. You got shot in the back and broke your arm last night. I couldn't wake you up and I really thought you were dead so I dragged you into a tunnel I found and hid there for a while. I saw that you were bleeding a lot so I used a shortcut to your apartment and carried you there. I just cleaned the wounds and bandaged them." "How do you know about all this stuff?" "You see Mr. Garrett, my parents were both doctors before they died. That's why I know how to treat a wound." Garrett looked at Cole with dismay. He then remembered what his own parents were like. He sat in a chair staring at the window remembering. * * * "Clare, what shame you have bought upon this family! One minute you go on a 5 year vacation, the next you are with a 20 something man and a 4-year-old boy!" "But mother!" "Shame on you!" It was nighttime, Clare and James drove as far away from the house as possible decided to leave the sleeping boy and run away. "James, I think this is a good spot to leave Garrett." Clare said in a hushed whisper to James. "Yes, I agree with you." James said while laying young Garrett in a soft cushion of rotting garbage in the city. * * * "Mr. Garrett, Mr. Garrett, are you okay?" Cole said as Garrett was staring mindlessly outside the window. "Yeah --- yeah, I'm okay." Garrett did not tell Cole about it further more for it was none of his business. Garrett was used to being alone and never talking to anyone he knew or didn't know but this sudden change of events made him think about it once again; did he really care about Cole? He could've just let him die there, but he didn't. He then rested himself for one week, to fully regain his stamina. He waited for Cole to be asleep then went out for a late night walk. While strolling along the emptied streets, he felt as if someone was following him. It is just those Keepers again, Garrett thought. He then stopped and spoke in a casual tone. "What is it Marcus? Wait, let me guess, you're here to tell me again something about your "Secret Book" that you've been telling me; is that it?" "I'm afraid not. I know about your little friend, Cole. Yes, Cole was the name you gave to that little boy. It's so ironic that you are the person who's now becoming the teacher." Keeper Marcus spoke in a casual voice too. "Listen Marcus, I'm just giving that kid a death wish. He'll just probably die soon 'coz he's not good enough." "That's where you're wrong, Garrett. Or have my ears deceived me. Cole has more potential than you thought or, you're just afraid to admit he's better than you." Marcus said with a small grin. Garrett felt a slight shiver in his body. Marcus was right; Cole WAS better than him. But he still managed to give a grin and said," He was never better than me. It was just beginner's luck." "Luck as you might call it, but beware for your destiny will be molded soon." Marcus left. He knew that his words would not be ignored by Garrett. He disappeared in the foggy mist of the night, leaving Garrett to ponder on his thoughts. Garrett went back to his apartment, seeing that Cole was still asleep. He grabbed a glass of wine and thought about it. He was afraid to admit that Marcus was right. There was more to Cole than Garrett ever thought. He fell fast asleep with a most bothering dream. * * * It was nighttime and Garrett was back from his recent theft of Karras. He then noticed something odd. Cole wasn't in the apartment. All clues lead to kidnapping and then he found a disturbing note left on the floor saying,  
  
To my dearest friend, Which would you choose, Garrett? The return of the stolen items including information about you or the life of your little friend, Cole? Tell me when you've decided. You have until the next full moon before 12 midnight. You'll find me in the burned down Marketplace. Don't worry; I'll come alone.  
  
You dear old friend, Gormon W. Truart * * * Garrett woke up the next day with an awful thought: will that dream come true? He just wasn't so sure. He could just kill Cole anytime he wants but why was he holding it inside of him? Then he came to a disturbing conclusion; maybe Cole was so much like him that he can't bear to kill him.  
  
Cole was still asleep in his bed when Garrett decided to walk around town for a while and look for some rich people to rob. When he found his target, he went to his trader Ol' Baxter for a map of his target's house. As he was returning to his apartment he saw 2 of Truart's elite hammerites going to his apartment. He knew very well not to meddle with them so he hid in the shadows and waited until the 2 came out. The two came out with a very big sack. Panic-stricken, Garrett quickly returned to his apartment quickly seeing that it was al a mess. He called out Cole's name only to hear a cold silence in return. He found on the floor a note saying exactly what was said in his dream:  
To my dearest friend, Which would you choose, Garrett? The return of the stolen items including information about you or the life of your little friend, Cole? Tell me when you've decided. You have until next full moon before 12 midnight. You'll find me in the burned down Marketplace. Don't worry; I'll come alone.  
  
You dear old friend, Gormon W. Truart  
  
Garrett soon realized that this matter isn't to be treated lightly. The next full moon was to be 5 days from now. Garrett thought about it. Was the life of Cole more important than all information about him? He wasn't so sure. He had the file folders with him. Why would he give that all up for a little kid? He could just burn it and care less about Cole. 2 days has passed and he hasn't decided yet. Garrett hated these kinds of situations and he had 3 days left. He went out for a walk to clear his mind. He soon found himself in the local park. There weren't any people there so it was like an old graveyard. It was all dark and quiet. All that can be heard are the leaves that were blown by the wind. Suddenly, he felt something like a gust of wind at the back of his neck. But it wasn't the wind --- it was something more. He grabbed the hand at lightning fast speed and asked in a cold tone, "Who are you?" He turned around and was shocked by what he saw. Viktoria. "Hello Garrett. It's been a very long time." Viktoria said with a twisted smile. "I thought you were dead. But, how did you survive?" "I simply returned to the earth to which I was born." "What are you doing here? Let me guess, you're here to sell my "eye" again to some wacko demon?" He said with a smile. He hasn't seen Viktoria for a long time and wondered why has she come here. "No. I am here to make you a proposal --- I know that you want to save that boy from Truart." "I'm sorry Viktoria but you got me all wrong. I still haven't decided if I will save that kid." "I am only here to offer a helping hand." "Why? And how do I know I can trust you after what you've done to me?" "Because you won't stand a chance against them." Garrett was surprised. Although he did not know what was her intentions he had to give it a thought. "Fine. I'll think about it" "Let me know when you've decided. I'll be here. waiting." Viktoria said while disappearing in the leaf-covered earth. Garrett had to think about it. Viktoria's intentions were noble but why? It wasn't like her; there must be a catch. Time flew by and it was soon the day of the exchange. The full moon came and it was time to decide. Will he accept Viktoria's proposal and save Cole or let him rot and die in the hands of Gormon Truart?  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

He thought about Viktoria's proposal for quite a while and soon, before he knew it, it was almost 12 midnight on the day of the full moon. Was Cole worth risking his life? He thought about it and, remembered the night when Cole saved him from certain death. He almost died out there but still, Cole risked his neck to help him escape.

            He stood by an old tree near the place where he was to make his exchange. He knew that Truart wasn't coming alone. A cold wind swept through his cloak and as it did, he made his decision. He went to the place where Viktoria made her offer. He heard the rustle of leaves and knew quickly that Viktoria was there.

            "Viktoria…I… I accept your offer but…" Garrett said with a hesitant voice.

            "But what?"

            "Tell me first what you want in return. You can't be doing this for me without a price."

            "I am only doing this because I want revenge. Truart killed my old faithful allies. He shall pay for their deaths."

            "Fine." Garrett said in a cold tone.

            "But wait! To ensure our victory and to make sure we don't double-cross each other, we must drink each other's blood. This is an old ritual made by our kind when fighting with humans." She said in a hushed tone. "If someone does not keep his/her word, he/she shall die a most painful death. We shall obtain each other's powers for one hour but after that, it will fade away. Now, put your arm here."

            Viktoria grabbed a dagger and made a big cut on Garrett's arm. She pressed the arm firmly then blood slowly dripped from his arm. Garrett felt a sudden rush f pain as Viktoria pressed his arm. She put a goblet under his arm and soon it was halfway full. Viktoria then grabbed another goblet and also made a big cut across her arm. Her face didn't show any pain as green blood dripped from her arm. She gave the goblet with her blood to Garrett then drank the blood of Garrett with ease. 

            "Now drink it." Viktoria said.

            Garrett looked at Viktoria with a suspicious glare then drank the green blood. As the green blood touched his throat, he felt an agonizing pain going through his whole body. He hollered in pain as he drank the last drop of blood.

            "I am used to doing this so I have learned to bear the pain of drinking human blood. Soon you'll learn to bear the pain itself too."

            After a few minutes it became quiet. All that can be heard were wind blowing on the trees. Garrett soon found himself lying by his side on the ground. He looked at his hands and felt no pain. He looked at where Viktoria made the cut and it was gone too. As his vision came back, he saw standing by his side was Viktoria. She looked at him with no expression and said, "We must go. Time is running out. We have ten minutes left before 12 midnight!"

            Garrett stood up; still groggy after the painful experience but he knew that he still had something to do. They went to the place where Truart said they'd meet. Garrett hid in the shadows and saw Truart. There had been 8 hammerites guarding him from all sides. He saw that Truart was holding a knife to Cole's neck and he began shouting…

            "Garrett! Come out now! I know you are there somewhere, hiding in the shadows! Your little friend will die if you don't give us what we want!"

            "What a coward." Garrett whispered to himself. Viktoria signaled Garrett what to do. Garrett drew his bow and water arrow and prepared to shoot. He aimed at the lampposts and put it out quietly. The guards were startled. Soon, the only thing lighting the place was the gas lamps that the hammerites were holding. Garrett saw that one hammerite was off guard. He took out his broadhead arrow and shoots the hammerite at the head. Viktoria crept quietly and killed two more.

            "Give it up Truart! You'll never win against me!" Garrett shouted.

            "That's where you're wrong Garrett! I never underestimated you!" Truart said with a cold echoing laugh.

            Garrett felt a stabbing pain in his left shoulder. He touched his left shoulder with his right hand and saw blood dripping out. He looked behind him and saw that one of Karras' machines had stabbed him. He dropped a bomb under it and leaped to another shadow. The explosion destroyed the machine but led the hammerites to where he was hiding.

            Garrett didn't notice the trail of blood he left behind and so, two hammerites noticed this and followed the blood trail. Garrett saw the hammerites and he slowly draws his sword. The hammerites saw a reflection of light on the sword and quietly moved closer. As they were two feet away from him, he swiftly drew the sword and stabbed it into the first hammerite. The second one saw this and launched a frontal attack to Garrett. Somehow, he was able to dodge it and soon, they were in a sword fight.

            Truart saw this and let out a crooked laugh…

            "You see Garrett, you won't stand a chance against all of my hammerites and soon, one of them is going to end your misery!" Truart said with a confident grin.

            Truart failed to notice that Viktoria had once again killed 2 more hammerites that were guarding him. Soon, there were just 3 hammerites left. Or so they thought.

            Garrett saw that 3 hammerites were left and finished off the one he was fighting…

            "Get ready to die, Truart! You've REALLY underestimated me!"

            "The fun has just started Garrett!" Truart shouted.

            From the darkness, a hundred guards marched through and revealed themselves. Garrett was shocked and realized that Truart wasn't bluffing. Viktoria was quite surprised too. She went to Garrett and gave him a seed.

            "If something goes wrong use this. I'll go and distract them while you get your little friend." Viktoria said.

            "Fine" Garrett put the seed in his pocket and swiftly rescued Cole.

            "Now leave! Leave now!" With one last breath, Viktoria let loose tangling vines from her body. She disappeared in the blanket of vines along with the hammerites.

            Garrett ran away carrying Cole farther and farther away until the marketplace became only a blur.

            Something, which wasn't expected, happened. Apparently, someone hit Garrett at the back, which made him unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time he woke up, he was in the custody of the hammerites. His hands were locked on two chains above his head. His shirt was taken off revealing the bleeding wound where he was stabbed. He looked around and saw in front of him was none other than Gormon Truart.

            "Ah, Garrett, you thought you could get away from us? It seems that you didn't bring the items we wanted. I guess we'll just have to persuade you to tell us where you hid it then?"

            "Where's Cole, damnit?!" Garrett choked. "Where did you put him?"

            "Oh, don't worry Garrett, we haven't done anything to him yet."

            "Why you-------."

            "Please watch your mouth Garrett. You wouldn't want to receive more than you bargained for, right Garrett? Please enjoy your stay here."

            Truart left and Garrett was alone with 2 guards wearing masks. One guard grabbed a lash and started hitting Garrett. The other one started punching him where the stab wound was. Garrett screamed in agony as this happened. After a few hours, Truart came back with his usual grin…

            "So, Garrett, did you like the treatment? I'm sure you don't want that to happen again, right Garrett?"

            "Just shut up! If you think that after that I'd tell you where it is then you're wrong! I think you're going soft, Truart! Is that all you got?"

            "You'll regret saying that Garrett! Soon you'll wish that you were dead!"

            Truart whispered something to the guards then left quickly. A guard grabbed a steel rod that has been left burning in coal and the other one grabbed a shovel and pail and scooped up the burning coal… what happened to Garret at that time was simply unthinkable.

            Garrett's agonizing shouts were heard from Cole's cellar. 7 hours passed then Truart again visited him. At that time, Garrett was bruised and bleeding all over. It was obvious that he lost a lot of blood.

            "Had enough, Garrett? We could all end this right now if you tell me where you hid the items you stole!!!"

            "Why should I? You're just gonna kill me anyway. Why even bother?!"

            Truart sighed and said, "You leave me no choice, Garrett. I guess I'll have to hang you AND your little friend!"

            "No! Leave him out of this!"

            "Then tell me where it is!"

            "You sick bastard!" Garrett choked.

            "Fine. Have it your way. I'm giving you a chance tomorrow; before I hang you then." Truart replied then left.

            One of the guards grabbed Garrett's cloak and looked through the pockets. He found a seed on one of the pockets and walked towards Garrett…

            "Oh, you even brought some food with you. I guess you're quite hungry. Here, let me feed you…" The guard showed the seed to Garrett then said, "Not!" Garrett saw the guard as he threw the seed behind him. As the seed hit the floor, vines came creeping out of it and strangling the two guards. He grabbed the keys from the guard then opened the locks, freeing his hands. He wore his cloak then used the keys to open the cellar. He made his way to the darkened halls searching the cellar where Cole was kept. By the time he got there, the alarm was set off. He quickly opened the cellar and woke up Cole. 2 guards have spotted them running in the hall and gave chase. Garrett and Cole soon found themselves in the main supply room. Garrett saw the explosives and made a long fuse. He waited until there were no guards there then lit the fuse. They quietly sneaked past the hallways being careful not to be seen. They made their way to the basement and quickly climbed out the window. They ran as fast as they could away from the place and then----

            BOOM

            The large explosion totally destroyed the prison. They hid in some bushes until the dust settled…

            "Listen---Cole, I have to tell you this now… I'm probably gonna die sooner or later so you have to listen… Cole, I'm sorry if I hadn't done anything REALLY for you—it's just that I---was never used to talking to anyone. I'm sorry if I made you do all that stuff. I was just afraid to admit that…"

            "Afraid to admit what?"

            "Afraid to admit you were better than me. Even I'm not sure if I could do all of those things without getting caught. You---you were not afraid to get caught. That's why you're…better than me. I'm sorry."

            "No! Don't die yet Garrett! Don't die yet!" Cole shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

                        *                                              *                                              *

            "Am I dead?" Garrett asked

            "No. This is merely a dream. You should thank your little friend from saving you from certain death." Said the unknown voice.

            "Who are you?"

            "I am someone who enjoys watching you. I believe it is time for you to wake up now. Cole is waiting for you."

                        *                                              *                                              *

            Garrett woke up from the dream and looked at himself. His whole body was covered in bandages. It seems that Cole was the one who treated him. By his side was Cole; still sleeping. He did not want to disturb him so he quietly left the bed. He pulled a chair and sat looking at the window. It was very quiet outside. No loud machines, no talking people, and no Gormon Truart. 

            Cole also woke up and looked for Garrett. He saw that Garrett was okay. He talked to Garrett and said:

            "You have been asleep for 3 weeks, Mr. Garrett but I believe you should still be resting."

            "You know I don't need too much rest."

            "I have something to tell you, Mr. Garrett."

            "What?"

            "Thank you for saving my life but… I don't believe I can do this anymore."

            "Do what?"

            "I have decided to become a doctor instead, Mr. Garrett. If that's okay with you."

            "You mean you want to quit being a thief and live an honest life."

            "Are you mad?"

            Garrett thought about this. He was surprised to hear this and he said, "Fine. If that is what you want I wont stop you. This life isn't meant for a kid like you. You deserve a honest life. You made a good choice."

            "Thank you, Mr. Garrett! Thank you for everything that you taught me. I'm gonna miss you, I guess. You've been kinda like a father to me."

            "Sure." Garrett said in his normal tone. "Now go before I change my mind."

            "Goodbye Mr. Garrett."

            "Wait, before you leave, will you stop calling me "Mr. Garrett"? I hate it."

            "Sure."

As Cole left, Garrett also prepared to take a walk. He walked past the empty alleys where he grew up. He knew what had happened to him when he was a child. He walked around more then found himself at a bridge that was rarely used by the townspeople. He stopped then and looked at the river…

"Garrett, you continue to amuse me more. You again did what was said in the book."

"What is it to you? You know, you should keep out of my life. I don't need someone messing it."

"Though that is what you say, you think differently of Cole."

"Look, Marcus, this has nothing to do with him."

"Oh, but it has everything to do with him and you know that. You finally admit it that he was indeed better than you but; this life wasn't meant for that boy. His destiny is yet to be uncovered."

"Wait, you mean we met by fate just so he can save me in the future?"

"Well, you can put it that way if you like, but yes, at least that is what was predicted in the book."

"Look, I don't need some "Book" to tell me what's going to happen to me, ok? I make my own future."

Garrett left without saying more. He did believe sometime in that point that what he said was true. About him and Cole, Viktoria and Truart. What waited for Garrett in the future was for him to discover on his own.

THE END


End file.
